


Collection Of Stories

by egobanged



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, soft!Danti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobanged/pseuds/egobanged
Summary: Collection of Egoplier/Septic oneshots. Ranges from explicit to universal audience. Tags added as drabbels are added.





	1. Morning Delight / Explicit / Soft!Danti

Anti had woken up to the feeling of kisses on his shoulders. The previous movement of the entity behind him was what woke him, and now, a contented sigh left him as he sleepily leaned into the touch. Dark had kissed along his shoulders, right across and back to his neck, leaving small marks where he pleased.

“Morning…” Anti whispered sleepily.

“Morning, my precious,” A dark velvety voice spoke, only interrupted by the kissing on the glitches back. This caused the glitch to purr softly while the kisses continued. Anti felt a hand reach his hip, pulling him back into the entity’s body. This created a glitched out laugh to fizzle between them.

“Eager, are we? Not satisfied…?” A slight teasing tone that was cut off when the kisses diverted his neck. There was a small hum from the other as he left a mark that would show up, not that it mattered. If anyone said anything, their head would be on a silver plate and fed to the dogs. Teeth grazed the scar on his neck, as the grip on his hip tightened. Back up his mouth went next to Anti’s ear, hot breath hitting him.

“Satisfied? With you? There’s no such thing,” He whispered so handsomely into his ear, “Nothing will quench my hunger for you, my precious glitch,”

Every time Dark did that, it sent chills up his neck. Anti’s pushed back against his lover, making sure to grind himself. It seems Dark already felt ready to have a fantastic wake-up call.

“Ah, you feel awake to me,” Anti could hardly wait to feel the entity inside of him. It thrilled him every time, and no matter how much they had sex which was a lot he would never get tired of the feeling, “Fuck me, you are amazing,”

“Gladly, but I’m not as amazing as you are,” Not entirely what Anti meant but the glitch laughed at the response. Dark moved slightly away from him to crawl on top of him, pin him down onto the bed. A pair of blue eyes stared down at him. Something about those eyes screamed out to him, caught his attention and pulled him off guard all the time. Suddenly, back on guard, he felt Dark rocking against his body which made him grin. Anti pulled his legs up to wrap them around his waist before sighing happily, leaning over to kiss the entity as they ground together.

“I’m gonna…” Between kisses, Dark spoke, “…ravish you, darling,” Kisses led down his neck again as the entity reached out for the drawer next to them for…something. Opening the drawer, he took out a small bottle of lube and placed it next to them.

Anti shook his head, “I can take it fine without-”

“No. It hurts you, and you know it,” Dark said, popping off the lid. His partner had a penchant for painful sex, and usually Dark was more than happy to oblige his weird fantasies but not now. Anti shrugged before removing his legs and spreading them. With a few strokes, he looked down at Anti for a moment and considered prepping him for this but… no. He lined himself up with his lover before beginning to press in. It was a tight fit. Perhaps Anti could have been done by some preparation as the glitch winced in pain beneath him. Leaning down, he stayed inside of him as he began to kiss at his neck, lovingly, hoping to distract Anti from any discomfort he was feeling.

Fortunately, Anti was able to adjust to him rather quickly, and as soon as a few seconds were over, there was a small “move” spoken and off Dark went. Pulling his hips up, back down they went as he pulled his full length out, only to push right back in. He repeated this until he found a pace the glitch liked. Moaning himself, more hisses and grunts coming from him while his glitching partner made music.

Anti tried to get on his elbows so he could be closer to Dark but was eventually pushed back onto the bed his Dark sped up his pace. Honestly, it was probably just as well; Anti wouldn’t have been able to hold himself as he was beginning to shake in his arms as the speed was getting all fast and hard, just the way he liked it.

“F-fuck, Dark! Fuck me harder,” Not that Dark wasn’t doing a tremendous job already, but Anti needed more. It caused Dark to stop for a moment which made Anti whine and fuss, but it was only to change positions; unwrapping Anti’s legs from his waist and putting them over his shoulders instead. Folding Anti over, he grinned looking down at his prey.

“As my pretty glitch commands,” And off he went again, this time at speed Anti much preferred. There was nothing much the glitch could do other than grip the bed sheets and nearly yell out after every pound. His weak spot was located, and the abuse on it almost shed Anti to tears. Dark was enraptured in pleasure, despite his quiet nature. 

At some point, he reached down to wrap a hand around his lover’s cock, beginning to pump him for an orgasm, “Come on my pretty glitch, sing for me. Let me hear you sing~” And that was what Anti did. It wasn’t too long until a cry erupted from the glitch as his body glitches about as he came, spilling onto his chest. He clenched down on Dark, wanting to milk the entity of what he was worth. 

It was a few more poundings until Dark finally came. It was fascinating to watch his perfectly sculpted figure tighten up and his muscles move as he tensed up, pushing himself right inside before he finished off, a loud swear and moan leaving him as he threw his head back. Spilling himself inside, filling the glitches belly with seed.

Pulling out, he stumbled beside Anti, bringing him over and holding to glitch to him. It was silent for a few moments before Dark spoke.

“I think…” He nuzzled his lover, “We should have a bath,”

Anti grinned, “Do I get to dirty you up again?”

“… perhaps, if you are good and let me wash you first” And with that, it was time to carry Anti off to get cleaned.


	2. Owl in the Cupboard / All Ages / No Paring

Anti merely liked to show up where and when he pleased. He never spoke of the good things that happened in his own verse and when he generally had fun but those moments did appear in the form of a harmless prank.

Chase had been a person he had been tormenting from the beginning. Whether it had been emotional trauma or actual harm, Anti was always there in some form or another. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the newfound glitch was troublesome IF THE BURN MARKS AND STAB WOUNDS WERE NOTHING TO PROVE IT. 

However, today’s little jab was nothing short of inconvenient. As Chase went into the cupboard and owl came flying out, knocking over the whiskey THAT HE WAS REACHING FOR.

“The fuck?” Chase was generally a little spooked by the sudden appearance of an owl in the cupboard. How strange.

Unsurprisingly, there was a familiar sound of static. Of course, calamity came, there was always glitching nearby.

“Is that a fucking owl?” Chase was turning around only to see Anti perching on a counter, somewhat similar to a cat stalking its prey.

“…hey hey, that isn’t any fucking owl,” Anti missed the point completely, “That’s a fucking snowy owl. You know how hard it to get them to teleport with you. fucking impossible,” Anti sat on the encounter, shrugging as he watched Chase scramble to his feet to notice the owl went to a high point in the room. 

“I don’t care what kind of owl it is, Anti!” It was weird. Anti wasn’t trying to harm him. His idea of inconveniencing Chase had come in the form of putting an owl in Chase’s place. However, Chase was convinced that the owl wasn’t as it seemed. Anti didn’t just inconvenience people, he harmed people, “Get it out,”

“Oh no. What’s the fun in that?” Anti seemed offended. Playfully so as well, “Are you not grateful? How many times in your life are you gonna find a fucking owl in your place? Now, if you want it out, you’re gonna have to get it out yourself,“

Chase stared at it with fear for a moment. A moment too much for Anti to teleport behind him, lean in to whisper, "Don’t be afraid. It smells fear. That’s how it chooses it’s victims. Good luck~”

He left, leaving Chase to leave with the vaguely demonic owl.


	3. Discipline / Danti / Explicit

It was incredibly inconvenient to have a boyfriend that didn’t take well to discipline. Anti was an absolute brat, and everyone knew it. Dark hated it. It irritated him that his boyfriend took absolutely no direction from him. He just kind of did whatever he wants and it was…annoying to say. Having the constant bratty attitude and Anti sticking his tongue out at him like he didn’t respect him; something had to be done about it.

One day, Dark decided it was the day to finally do something about it. Anti had thought it was a good idea to appear in his office uninvited. When Dark went to open the door, he could sense something was different in the air. He opened the door only to see Anti sitting on his desk, with his back facing away just to look around when the door closed.

“Anti… what have I told you about-“

“Come on~,” Anti said as he moved off of his desk, making no care of not knocking over a bunch of stuff beforehand, “I just wanted to see my favourite guy~” He made his way over to Dark, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I don’t like you interrupting my work,” Dark made an effort to get Anti to not put his arms around him, but it looked as if the glitch wasn’t going to let this one up quickly, “Go home,”

“Home!” The glitch appeared offended, “But Darky, I want to be here,” With a cheeky grin, he leaned in, “Don’t you wanna know how strong the desk is?”

“It’s never crossed my mind…” A rather straight response was made in response, “Can’t this wait till I am home…” The room wasn’t precisely soundproof, and Anti was kinda loud.

“No no no. It can’t,” With that, Anti tried to grind against his lover which made Dark suck a breath. no that wouldn’t do., “pleeease,” but very much like a dog, Anti was pushed away from where he was forced to let go of Dark. Anti pouted then sighing, “Fine! I’ll just…” and that was it. Anti disappeared, completely.

If one thing was to be decided, Anti needed some discipline, and Dark was prepared to hand it to him.

————————–

Waiting around in the void for Dark to return had become somewhat of an unfortunate situation. There was nothing to do in the void. However, it wasn’t long until Anti felt a pair of strong hands grab at his person. A smile reached his lips as he leaned into them.

“You came to your senses finally,” The hands reached down to his waist the pull him inwards. Anti turned to be greeted by his handsome lover, Dark staring at him hungrily. When Anti went to touch him, he was stopped which made him…confused.

“Dark?”

“You know, Anti…I have been educated to discipline bad boys…” His head dipped down to whisper that into his ear, grabbing his hips harder, “And you have been a naughty boy,”

Anti grinned, chuckling, “Ooooh~ What are you going to do? Spank me, Daddy?”

The inclusion of that name made him grin, “Exactly,” Holding onto his boy, the void began to change it to what Dark wanted. A bedroom; their bedroom.

“Could you undress for me, love?” Although it was a question, Anti knew it was an order which he did with no problems. Only to turn around and notice Dark had just taken his dress jacket off.

“Aren’t I getting to see you naked?” To which there was a shake of a head before he went into the dresser drawer to find what he was looking for. Without letting Anti see, he took something out before going to the bedside and sitting down.

“Over my knee,” And Anti did precisely that. This wasn’t a punishment; he liked being spanked. This was a piece of cake. After a few moments of anticipating something happening, Dark raised his hand in one swift mood only to bring it down onto Anti’s ass. A cross between a moan and a yelp came from Anti; a bright red handprint began to appear. Tenderly, Dark rubbed the mark first before giving him another hit.

This…really wasn’t a punishment. Anti loved a good spank. So every time a hit landed, he rutted against Dark’s lap. He knew Dark enjoyed this considering he felt his cock against his stomach. He tried to push against it. He knew that if Dark kept going like this; he was going to cum right here.

“Fuck Dark,” After the twenith smack to the arse, he lifted his hips up. His tongue was hanging out, he was drooling; he was ready, “I’m gonna-“

However, eventually, when his ass had turned black and blue, he felt Dark slip his hand underneath him. Oh no.

“Dark?” He lifted his stomach to see Dark had cleverly slipped on something. He had managed to slip a ring on Anti’s cock. Fuck. “fuck you,”

“This is a punishment. You won’t cum until I use your little body,” And with that, he was pushed off of his knees and onto the ground, “If you even try and pull it off, you’ll be coming into your hand tonight,” and that was no fun. Anti pouted, realising he was gonna have to play by Dark’s rules. As he was getting onto his knees, the entity stood up to undo his trousers and pull himself out of his pants.

Gripping Anti’s head, he pulled him over to hold out his cock expecting Anti to know what he wanted, and he did. Anti knew that he wanted to be sucked off and he better makes a good job of it. Ignoring the pain and discomfort from the cock ring, he leaned his head forward to take his lover into his mouth. It seemed as if Dark didn’t want to give up any control as both hands gripped Anti by his hair and immediately was thrust and brutal pace in and out of Anti’s throat.

It was fortunate that the glitch didn’t seem to have much of a gag reflex and just seemed to take this so quickly. Grinning, Anti kept his head still and worked to try and suck his cock as he was thrusting. Despite the lack of gag reflex, there was still straining to keep him in his throat, tears streaming his face. If it wasn’t for the discomfort, he could probably do a better job.

He could tell how much Dark enjoyed this. His display of dominance was thrilling. Anti saw he was straining to not combust completely already, and it looked as if he might have been close.

Pulling out of Anti’s throat, he let go of him completely allowing Anti compose himself for a minute, “Bend over the side of the bed, now.”

Not wanting to test his lover, Anti did that immediately. There was no preparation, so all he got was the saliva as lube. Feeling Dark push inside of him with very little care, it was absolutely painful, but he loved it. Immediately, he was howling from the speed that Dark took immediately.

“That’s it, baby…fuck,” Not very much could be heard from Dark. Grunting, growling as he tried to not combust too early. A growing feeling was in his stomach, he would finish soon. Reaching down to remove the ring from his lover, he leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Come with me…”

Anti didn’t need to be told twice. He was practically screaming when he finally got to come, a glitched-out mess as he convulsed, thrusting his hips forward. It wasn’t long until Dark finished after him, pushing completely inside as he ended with a big load.

Now that they were both done, Dark pulled out and got onto the bed, pulling Anti over into his arms. The other had been so good to him, despite being an absolute brat; he deserved all the aftercare he could give him.

“You are such a good boy,” Dark whispered into his hair, soothingly, “You did so well. You should be so proud of yourself,”

As Anti composed and collected himself, he looked up at him, a small grin on his face, “I’m gonna piss you off again… that was fucking amazing,”

With a thoughtful expression, Dark grinned before kissing his forehead, “Well then, I’ll just make sure to punish you extra hard,” With a contented sigh, he unwrapped his arms from Anti, “Now then, let’s go get a bath. I think we both need it,”


End file.
